Carta a mi mismo
by Selene Miller
Summary: Escribirme una carta para cuando vaya a salir del colegio? No! Y q me digo! Vaya tarea! – pensaba el salon entero de primiparos, unos mas confusos q otros. Quieren saber q se escribe Lily y Remus? Pues esto es lo q creo… LEANLO!, proximamente mas cartas!
1. Para:Lily De:Lily

Holas!!! Aquí vuelvo con una nueva historia q acaba de surgir, y no pare hasta q la termine, a mi me gusta como quedo, espero a ustedes también, gracias por leerla y espero rr.

(Paréntesis) Relato de lo q Lily hace o deja de hacer

"Comillas" Pensamientos de Lily

**_Negrilla_** La carta q Lily escribe

_**-------------------------------------**_

_**Para: Lily**_

_**De: Lily**_

(Lily mira ceñuda al tablero y luego al profesor) "escribir una carta a ti misma para cuando estés por graduarte… ósea en 7 años… q te gustaría decirte… como te sientes… q estupideces!… q escribo? Es obligatorio?"

"Será q este bien escribir querida Lily o para Evans, jejeje… o sin querida… como te saludas a ti misma?… hola yo misma… es absurdo"

**_Querida Lily!_ **(Lily no puede evitar reírse)

"Haber… haber… mm… hay q ver las ideas de los magos… ese profesor esta como loco" (la mirada de ella se cruza con la del profesor) "me estaba escuchando!!... o no?… yo creo q me escucho" (Lily se pone rojita y vuelve sus ojos al papel) "pero me encanta… el profesor Dumbledore me hace sentir… eh… segura… bueno continuemos… como si llevara algo" (mirada alrededor del salón) "pq todos escriben?… yo no se q escribir"

_**Supongo q estarás a punto de graduarte cuando leas esta carta, por lo menos así lo espero yo, y te aseguro q seré muy juiciosa ** _"me pregunto si puedes perder el año… y si pierdo el año!!! Estoy muy atrasada!!! Q no sabia nada de magia hasta hace un mes… estoy en desventaja" (mirada de suplica al techo) "por donde iba… ah! si" **_bueno yo seré tu serás, ósea seremos muy buenas estudiantes, tu me entiendes ¿verdad?, pq yo de escritora ni cinco, talvez tu si seas buena… sabes es raro imaginarte, bueno imaginarme, ya ves? parece otra persona, q te puedo decir_**

"Haber… piensa…mm…mm"**_ te puedo decir q la magia es lo mejor, es la cosa mas maravillosa y la debes valorar mucho, tampoco te debes aburrir por los deberes_** "q se ve, van a ser muchos" (Lily alza los ojos) **_y siempre pensar en lo q sentiste al saber q eras una brujita, te acuerdas? Pues yo si _**"como si fuera ayer… claro… pq fue hace un mes"**_ es increíble, antes de irte quiero q le des una vuelta de al colegio_** (La pelirroja mira al salón, luego por la ventana hacia el lago) **_solo espero q ya no te pierdas, jejeje, pq puede q tu ya no te acuerdes pero ya son dos las veces q me pierdo desde q llegue… _**"hm… q mas me digo… pues"**_ te quiero decir q te deseo lo mejor_ **"eso es estupido" (se ríe de si misma, mientras toma el borrador)

Nada de borrar señorita, cualquier cosa q escribas estará bien –

(Después de unos segundos de inmovilidad, Lily asiente con la cabeza) " pues claro q esta loco, eso lo dice pq no leyó lo q escribí… apuesto q seguiré diciendo q esta loco cuando este por graduarme, el loco mas inteligente y buena gente q conozco"

"Haber… por fin se lo q quiero decir y es importante pero… como comienzo, sigo y termino?… como me digo?" (minutos en silencio mirando a ningún punto en especial) **_Lo q quiero es q no hallas olvidado esa magia q hay en hacer magia, me entiendes? No es solo salir con mil y un títulos, es disfrutarla, sentirla y aprovecharla… te acuerdas del primer hechizo q hiciste?, como olvidarlo! Verdad?, mi querida hermana mayor, me saco una moneda de la oreja, y fue genial, yo estaba chiquita y me alegre tanto cuando me contó q hacia magia, y es q se veía tan contenta con la capa q papa le compro…_** (sonríe con añoranza recordando ese día) **_y para nuestro cumpleaños quise sorprenderla, había estado practicando y yo también sabia un truco_** (una lagrima recorre la mejilla de la pelirroja) **_le mostré como podía hacer q la moneda volara… me costo mucho… pero estaba feliz _**"pero la tonta de mi hermana se puso brava" **_pero no salio como lo planeado, no le gusto, no era un truco, era magia, magia q ella no podía hacer_** (una lagrima cae al pergamino, mira hacia sus lados, se limpia con su mano) **_recuerda q ella fue la q te enseño la magia, a ella le gustaba tanto o mas q a ti, espero q ahora se lleven bien, pq la quiero mucho, es mi hermana mayor y muy dentro ella no odia la magia como me dijo, ella no me odia_** (Lily toma aire)

**_Cambiando de tema_** "q la idea no es ponerse a llorar" **_seremos unas brujas estupendas, tenemos tanto por aprender, y no solo durante el colegio, tu tienes q seguir aprendiendo ok? Sabes q quieres estudiar? Espero q sea algo, algo con lo q podamos cambiar el mundo, y ayudar a todos, y q estemos acompañadas…_** "no me gusta estar solita"**_ por ahora estoy conociendo a mis compañeras de cuarto, sabes q con ellas seguiremos hasta acabar el cole? genial!!! Yo estoy contenta, me caen súper bien, creo q quedamos en la mejor casa y eso me lo debes a mi_** "q buenas decisiones tomo… es q Ravenclaw… sombrero loco… aunque esa tampoco era tan mala… nah… yo soy valiente" **_pues si, feliz, solo espero q cierto niño no nos haga la vida imposible y por si no te acuerdas el comenzó_** "me pregunto si te llevaras bien con el… nah!... nunca… es tan engreído" **_recuerda q no te puedes dejar, jajaja, igual y creo q se lo pensara dos veces antes de hacernos algo, le tire un chicle al tal Potter al cabello y creo q sin ese mechón de pelo ya no se cree tan apuesto. _**

(Lily se ríe, llamando la atención en el salón, busca al chico en cuestión con la mirada, James le saca la lengua, seguido de Sirius) "pero q bobo es… pq no madura… creo q las niñas crecemos mas rápido… además soy mas alta q el" **_recuerda q no queremos a Potter! y si es posible hazlo caer en pleno comedor como el lo hizo conmigo ok? Además es un problemático, el y sus amigos, aunque no se… tal vez… solo talvez… deberías darle una oportunidad_** (Lily voltea ver a James cuando esta distraído escribiendo) **_pero solo si mejora y deja de ser tan estupido con los años, es q yo no soy rencorosa _**"tiene una sonrisa linda" (piensa Lily mientras lo mira de nuevo) **_bueno también te aconsejo q no seas medica o bueno…_** "como es q se dice, los magos son… lo q sea… ella me entiende… yo me entiendo" **_no seas medica pq dejaras traumatizada a tu niña interior, ósea yo, q no tengo ganas de trabajar en un hospital_** "la verdad de lo q tengo ganas ahora es de comer… q hambre­" (Lily empieza a chupar su pluma) "me encanta esto"

**_Para cuando te vayas recuerda q los amigos son para toda la vida, también, jejeje, espero q tengas un novio guapísimo, jejeje, yo ya empiezo a buscarlo _**(Lily mira con detenimiento a sus compañeros de clase) "si, hay algunos, lindos" (le sonríe a uno de Ravenclaw) **_no va a estar tan difícil, recuerda q eres muy linda aunque no creo q tenga q decírtelo, y no te aproveches de eso, jejeje, por lo menos no mucho_** " hm… q mas escribo?… pero vaya q todos están inspirados… me pregunto q escriben…" (Lily estira el cuello para leer el pergamino del estudiante diagonal a ella, q le sonríe y le muestra un pequeño párrafo con mas palabras tachadas q escritas) "yo llevo mas" (se sonríe)****

**_Sabes q es lo bueno de ser niña? q puedes gritar, reír, llorar, saltar, jugar y jugar… y sabes q es lo bueno de ser grandes? Q lo seguiremos haciendo, verdad? Es q si no te ríes hasta q te duela la panza q gracia!, o sino comes dulces ricos, por mantener la línea… es q te juro voy al futuro y te pego _**(vuelve a chupar su pluma) **_tener 11 es genial, comienzo a estudiar, he visto fantasmas, todo es nuevo! Hay sirenas!! Espero aprender a hablar pronto sireno, yo vi a Dumbledore hacerlo_** " será difícil aprender? Mejor no me apresuro q por ahora soy mala en todo… y si no puedo?… ataque de pánico… es q pensar en el futuro es duro… pq me complican la life"

**_Espero q tu dejes esos nervios es q no me imagino… teniendo q decidir q estudiar? Luego si tienes novio, separarse?, ir juntos?, vivir juntos?… no!!! _**"yo no quiero q ni lo sueñe" (pensaba Lily regañándose a si misma) **_ni se te ocurra tener hijos, yo no quiero hijos tan joven, como se supone q podremos cuidarlos?, tu quieres hijos? Espero q tu esperes para tenerlos, cuando estemos grandes… yo quiero tres hijos _**"jejeje" **_yo se q pueden parecer muchos, pero es mejor crecer con hermanos, y serán mágicos, si aunque no hagan magia, les dirás eso? q se sientan muy especiales, q los quiero mucho, q entiendo perfectamente lo q es la primer semana de colegio _**"pues estoy en ella"**_ q creo todos están locos… hijos los quiero!!!_** "bueno q ya me pase… tengo mucha imaginación… creo q no me esta viendo, talvez pueda borrar, no quiero q creas q estoy loca pq entonces estaremos locas… el hecho!!!... me mira… les juro q lee mi mente… no voy a poder borrar"****

**_Bueno en fin la clase esta a punto de terminar, puedes creerlo!!! Yo no!!!, pensé q no pasaba el tiempo… así q para terminar quiero decirte q le des mucho amor a todos a tu alrededor a tus amigos, novios, profesores, familia, todos te quieren mucho, te lo aseguro pq todos te escribieron cartas_** "bueno casi todos" **_y no pelees mas con tu hermana, ambas nos queremos, además recuerda q en ella siempre podrás confiar. Besos. Con cariño. Lily de 11 años_**. (Lily se para a entregar su carta)

**_PD: el niño ese del q te conté, intento hacerme zancadilla de nuevo cuando entregaba la carta, queremos acabarlo! Y… jejeje… cuando el se paro logramos q se cayera, recuérdale q se ate los zapatos. _**(Lily sonríe viendo a Potter)

**_PD: dale un abrazote a Dumbledore, me acaba de guiñar el ojo, somos cómplices _**(escribe por ultimo Lily guiñándole un ojo a Dumbledore) "es como si supiera algo q yo no" (piensa Lily mientras cierra la carta y la hecha al buzón)

_**-------------------------------------**_

Lily corre con su carta en las manos y la da un abrazo gigante a Dumbledor, casi tumbándolo, el profesor la mira y le guiña un ojo, definitivamente sabia algo q ella en ese momento no. Se separa de su profesor y vuelve a releer su carta.

No puedo creer q me hubiera olvidado de ella! – se reclamaba a si misma – es q… es increíble!!! – se limpia unas cuantas lagrimas q insisten en caer.

Potter la mira desde el otro lado del salón.

Eres un engreído – le dice la pelirroja sonriendo mientras el chico se acerca.

James da unos pasos mas y Lily voltea la cara fingiéndose brava, por lo q el chico sigue derecho fingiéndose ofendido pero con una sonrisa en los labios, da un paso mas y… plash!!!!

Potter, átate los zapatos – dice Lily mientras levanta el pie de los cordones del chico.

Eras tan mona chiquita – dice el muchacho desde el suelo sonriendo – q paso?

Lily le manda un beso y le da la mano – Tenia q hacerlo amor – dice sonriendo – me lo debías, tu comenzaste –

Si, pq tu me gustabas – decía James ya parado –

Tu no eras mi favorito, la verdad – decía la pelirroja desechando la idea con la mano – pero mejoraste con los años –

Gracias –

Te amo –

Y yo a ti – respondió antes de darse un beso muy apasionado entre el bullicio y aplausos de los del salón.

Vamos a la fiesta? – propuso James al terminar de besarla saliendo detrás de todos hacia la sala común.

Todavía no, creo q quiero dar una vuelta, me acompañas? –

Hasta el fin del mundo – dijo entrecruzando las manos y empezando a recorrer Hogwarts por ultima vez.

Sabes? todavía no hablo sireno – se recrimino Lily a si misma haciendo reír a James.

Bueno, todavía podemos aprender – le respondió James, mientras se alejaban riendo.

Les gusto??? Digan q si!!! Si recibo rr, me animo a escribir la carta de James o Sirius o lupin, no se, q me dicen? Se animan? Bueno esperemos a ver… los quiero mucho… besos.


	2. Para:Remus De:Remus

Holitas!!! Un nuevo cap. Q nadie empezando por mi veía venir, pero bueno a esto se le llama desocupe de semana santa, espero q les guste y yo q estoy q no me despego del computador posiblemente escriba otro, nose, estaba pensando en Snape o algo asi, ya veremos, escriban rr!!!!

(Paréntesis) Relato de lo q Remus hace o deja de hacer

"Comillas" Pensamientos de Remus

**_Negrilla_** La carta q Remus escribe

------------------------------------

**PARA: Remus Lupin**

**DE: Remus Lupin de 12 años**

(Remus mira extrañado al tablero, llego tarde a clase, un poco acalorado por el afán después de haberse perdido) "Esto es clase de q?... ah… introducción a la magia…clase de primiparos"

(Lupin sonríe al ver como James y Sirius le han guardado un puesto junto a ellos, se sienta)

"Así q debo escribirme una carta… esta claro q quiero decirme, pero si ya lo se para q hacerlo" (voltea a mirar al profesor) "esta clase es un fracaso… creo q seria mas eficaz si dieran mapas de Hogwarts" (la idea se le quedo en la cabeza) "creo q esta asignatura no durara mucho… apuesto q las próximas generaciones no tendrán esta súper inducción… al menos deberían advertirnos de los escalones q desaparecen" (piensa sonriendo sarcásticamente)

(Lupin toma su pluma y pergamino dispuesto a comenzar) " Eh… creí q seria mas fácil…" (se ríe de si mismo)

**_Hoy quiero recordarte al niño de 12 años q comenzó a estudiar, el solo hecho de estudiar ya es un gran avance para mi, no es pq no tuviera magia o algo por el estilo es pq_** (Remus mira a los lados, verificando q nadie le ve) **_es pq soy un lobo_** "hombre lobo" (se corrige mentalmente) "mejor borro" (levanta su varita pero antes de alcanzar a hacer ningún hechizo Dumbedore lo detiene)

No tienes q borrar, cualquier cosa q escribas estará bien – "estos niños… es q nadie lee todas las instrucciones" el profesor se voltea para comprobar q en el tablero dice q no deben corregir o borrar nada.

"Y si quiero borrar?... claro! Como el no fue el q se dijo lobo… pensare q era un tonto, y no lo soy, soy bastante inteligente" (relee lo q lleva)

**_Bueno, es una parte de mi, y siempre lo será… sabes, a veces pienso en si el lobo de un niño es un lobo niño, me pregunto si el lobo q hay en mi también envejezca y se canse con mas facilidad… bueno se supone q los hombres lobos vivimos mas_** "mi mama se puso feliz al saberlo, me dijo q era una gran ventaja… eso me acuerda, si tengo q copiarlo" **_recuerdo cuando me encontraron, acababa de ser mordido, mi mama lloraba pero me dio el abrazo mas grande q he podido recibir, me dijo q me amaba y q eso nunca iba a cambiar; yo no entendía muy bien, es mas todavía no se cuanto entiendo en este momento, pero se q ella me ama, y si ella me ama tal y como soy, pues eso quiere decir q no puedo ser tan malo_** (Remus levanta sus ojos miel al techo)

**_Los papas, los papas son lo mejor, ellos no estaban seguros de enviarme a Hogwarts, es mas, si tu estas apunto de graduarte es gracias a Dumbledore… yo_** "planeaba estudiar en casa… pero… es q" **_me sorprendí_** "por no decir mas" **_cuando me propusieron venir, mis papas habían hablado mucho con un viejito gracioso q me llevaba chocolates, y un día me reuní con ellos para decidir si entraba al colegio, hasta ese momento no sabia q existía esta opción y la verdad inmediatamente quise venir, a mi papa le costo aceptarlo, pero los tres lo decidimos y yo estaba muy tranquilo_** "ahora no me siento tan valiente" (Remus mira a sus compañeros en los puestos de al lado)

**_Llevar un secreto no es fácil, no hago mas q preguntarme q pasaría si todos se enteraran, ahora me pregunto si tu se lo has dicho a alguien_** "es q son 7 años" **_me pregunto si puedes ser realmente amigo de alguien ocultando algo así, espero q lo hallas hecho, tienes q saber en quien confiar y mas importante confiar en ellos, eso ayuda, no hay pq no decirlo _**.

"Me da miedo el saber q no tendré a mi mama a mi lado en la próxima transformación" (Remus se muerde el labio inferior)**_Recuerda q este dolor tan desagradable q siento ahora en mi panza_** (dice tocándose la barriga con las manos) **_no es_** "como decirlo… hm…" **_lo q sentí cuando llegue, desde q me monte al tren, desde q Sirius me ayudo con el baúl, desde q vi el lago, desde q entre en el castillo, desde q me acosté por primera vez en otra cama, no he dejado de sentir la magia, la magia del lugar, la historia, las ganas de correr, gritar, saltar, y eso es bueno!!! Eso es muy bueno!!!!_** "es increíble todo el mundo q hay por ver"

**_Tu ya estarás viejo, probablemente ya te hallas enfrentado a contar nuestro secreto, ya tengas todo resuelto, para ti es fácil, yo tengo q hacerlo todo_** (se enoja, y pone cara de mal humor con el papel) "yo no tendría pq complicarme la vida"

**_Sabes q quiero… quiero q sigas todos los consejos de mama, q tengas amigos, sin miedo a herirlos sin pensar en el q dirán… q tengas novias_** (el rubor le sube a los cachetes al recordar a su mama diciéndole q tuviera novia, y se intensifica al recordar como en la estación del tren su querida madre le señalaba a una niña y le decía q ella le estaba echando el ojo)(Remus se voltea en busca de su "admiradora" y la sorprende mirándolo, por lo cual ambos clavan sus ojos en el papel rojos como tomates)

**_Amar, yo no me imagino lo q es enamorarse, pero ha de ser chévere_** "creo" **_pero eso de darse besos, no se, se ve bastante desagradable_** (piensa el lobito poniendo cara de indecisión y asco) "como será un beso" (arruga la nariz) **_mejor piensa en eso de hacer amigos y si te llegas a enamorar y esta es la primera lección sobre mujeres, no les pegues, jales el pelo, hagas zancadilla o te burles de ellas, en conclusión no hagas lo de James, ya sabemos q eso no funciona_** (Remus se ríe al pensar en su amigo) s**_abes? debes ser mas como Sirius y hablar y poner tema y no ponerte rojo_** (se reprocha a si mismo) "si yo se, jeje, es imposible… o por lo menos no es tan fácil como el lo hace parecer… ya va a salir con una niña el sábado" (Remus intenta sacarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza como espantando una mosca con la mano causando la risa de Sirius a su lado. Al darse cuenta carraspea intentando disimular y relee el ultimo párrafo)

"Pero esto quedo fatal… q oso, sueno de un cursi" (piensa sin poder evitar ponerse rojo, voltea a mirar a la niña, ni siquiera sabe su nombre, ella esta concentrada escribiendo) "mi mama tenia razón, si es linda" (piensa sonriendo y volviendo al papel)

"Y ahora q hago… ni siquiera podré borrar todo eso de los besos, cosas q probablemente no me interesen cuando tenga 17" (Remus mira al profesor q niega suavemente con su cabeza) "nunca podré entenderlo… como hace para… mejor ni pensarlo"

(Remus hecha un vitazo para atrás por encima de su hombro hacia James, q se despeina la cabeza y se encoge de hombros) **_Tengo el presentimiento de q seguiras siendo amigo de este par_** "como no" (piensa mientras Sirius le tira un borrador a James y este lo utiliza antes de q Dumbledore pueda impedirlo causando la risa de los tres)

(Por la cara de Dumbledore pasa un sonrisa pero casi imperceptible de lo rápida q fue, James pone su mejor cara de niño inocente y se dispone a hablar con el profesor, Remus se voltea, mejor no entrometerse)

"Yo ya ni se q mas decir" (Remus se cruza de brazos) **_Sabes, en clase vimos q hay formas de volver atrás en el tiempo y la tarea era decir q cambiaríamos_** "la respuesta correcta era q nada" (piensa el niño mientras se sonríe pensando en q eso no lo dijo nadie) **_y pues pensé en ese día y sabes, no deberías cambiarlo, es parte de quien soy pero no es todo lo q soy, no tengo pq cambiarlo no es un error, supongo q somos especiales, q grandes cosas nos esperan_** (Remus hace un reguero de tinta de lo rápido q estaba escribiendo) "escribir con pluma no es nada fácil" (piensa mirando el papel manchado)

Le da personalidad – dice Dumbledore inclusive antes de q el niño alcanzara a preguntar si podía borrar.

Si, supongo – dice resignado mirando el papel "en serio no quiero parecer tan peque, creeré q era un bobo"

**_En fin, esto ya esta bastante largo_** "bastante es mucho decir, pero la falta de tema cuando hablas contigo mismo es mucha" **_así q cuídate mucho y no dejes q nadie te haga sentir mal, los actos de las personas son los q definen quienes son, ten muchos amigos, y siempre agradece al profesor q te trajo aquí, a los q te hicieron sentir bienvenidos desde el primer día, sobre todo ese par y a todos los q te hagan sentir bien de aquí en adelante_** "q espero sean muchos" (se sonríe)

**_Fin_** "fin??? Ni q estuviera haciendo una película… seguro q no puedo comenzar de nuevo????... debería pensar antes de escribir, eso seria excelente"

No seas tan duro contigo mismo – voz de niña.

Hablaba en voz alta?? – pregunta Remus a la niña, su "admiradora" mas rojo q nunca.

La niña le sonríe, lleva una carta sellada en las manos – Si ya acabaste… las entregamos? –

Remus se para automáticamente bajo las miradas picaras de sus amigos.

Quieres hacer algo? Caminar por el lago? – la niña le pregunta al chico q mas q cohibido la mira a los ojos, unos ojos intensos y brillantes y responde q si moviendo la cabeza.

Dame un segundo – dice mientras toma el pergamino.

**_PD: esto de las citas es mas sencillo de lo q parece, y lo de los besos no se, pero pronto lo averiguare_** (escribe sonriendo y cerrando el sobre) "seria bueno saber su nombre… me pregunto q habrá escrito ella… me mencionara, convencido" (se reclama a si mismo)

-------------------------------------

Remus acaba de leer la carta bastante rápido, eso de q había escrito mucho no era muy cierto. Se recrimina a si mismo, tenia mas idea de lo q es el amor de niño q ahora, nunca había entendido las palabras de sus amigos q lo animaban a salir, a enamorarse, a darse una oportunidad, nadie podía decírselo, nadie sabia, nadie comprendía, nadie aparte de si mismo… y esto era exactamente lo q acababa de suceder, el mismo se había dicho q no se negara la oportunidad de ser feliz.

Sonrió melancolicamente, no sabia si podia arreglarlo.

Unos golpecitos en su espalda lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, voltio y se encontró con ella, su "admiradora" sonriéndole como si nunca hubiera dejado de hacerlo.

Gracias – le dijo el sonriendo – lo haces parecer todo mas fácil

Las cosas son simples – respondió ella con un dejo de tristeza dando un paso mas para seguir avanzando.

Emy! – llamo Remus mientras la sujetaba fuerte – quiero q leas esto – dijo tendiéndole la carta, quien mejor q el mismo pequeño para contarle su pequeño secreto, por lo menos de niño sabia mucho mas q ahora.

La chica leyó la carta tomándose su tiempo, para al acabar saltar encima de un lobito desprevenido pero con buenos reflejos q la atrapo en el aire, intentando descifrar la emoción de la chica.

No era yo!!! – le dijo ella al fin con lagrimas en los ojos.

Claro q no eras tu!!!! Te dije mil veces q era mi problema!!! – le reprocho el sintiéndose mas culpable q nunca.

P q? eres un tonto!!! –

Me acostumbre a q todo fuera fácil, y pues… tu nunca llegaste a preguntarme q si era un hombre lobo para yo limitarme a asentir con la cabeza – termino mordiéndose el labio y colocando su mejor cara de niño inocente.

Descarado!!! Ahora es mi culpa!!!! – decía entre risas – pues la próxima cita esta en tus manos!!! – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Próxima cita??? Quiero decir si –

Yo la cuadre de nuevo, verdad? – sonrió mientras miraba al techo haciendo ojitos –

Gracias – repitió de nuevo el lobito – y… - "mejor lo digo de una vez" – pues, en este tiempo… -

Tus múltiples citas? – le ayudo.

Remus sonrió – eso mismo, no podía pasar mucho tiempo con ninguna y no podía contarte… shshsh… - la cayo esta vez – ya se q era un bobo –

Y no podías quedarte solo? – Remus vio en sus ojos q la había herido.

Lo siento, solo q… tu eres única, estuve mas solo q nunca –

Deja así, te quiero… en serio, no tienes q decirme nada mas – pasaron un rato mirándose luego se abrazaron y se quedaron así mucho mas tiempo.

Me das unos minutos – pregunto Remus lamentando separarse.

La chica sonrió y lo soltó lentamente, tomando su mano.

Prometo volver – dijo por ultimo mientras buscaba a sus amigos, para luego saltar encima de Sirius y James encima de el y los tres caer al suelo causando gran conmoción.

Amigos cuando todo esta bien, amigos cuando todo esta mal, amigos de verdad – les dijo Remus mientras los ayudaba a parar y les daba un abrazo.

Deja esa maricada – decía riendo Sirius.

Me haces llorar – contestaba James mientras fingía limpiarse las lagrimas de los ojos.

Gracias, hermanos… patanes – se quejaba después de recibir golpes en la cabeza.

Q te hemos dicho de las gracias! – reclamaba James y Sirius al tiempo.

Yo se, yo se – respondía obediente Lupin.

Te hemos visto, por eso la felicidad ¿no? – Sirius riendo picaramente.

Creo q te están esperando – siguió James mientras señalaba a la chica en cuestión.

Solo una cosa mas por hacer – decía Remus mientras se acercaba al profesor y le daba un abrazo.

Gracias – murmuro al oído del viejo, mientras este le metía una chocolatina en el bolsillo y volvía con su chica.

Todo tuyo – dijo Remus al acercarse.

Estaba recordando la carta y… me la permites? –

Remus miro extrañado – y como para q si se puede saber? –

Pues se me hace q me considerabas una chica fácil con la q te ibas a besar ese mismo día – dijo en posición de jarro con los cachetes colorados.

Estas divina cuando te enojas! Aparte dice q pronto, no q ese mismo día, y si no me equivoco tu me reclamaste al final del día y me pediste un beso por lo cual casi me da un ataque cardiaco –

La chica se rió con ganas y se lamió los labios.

Tranquila, ya no tienes q pedirlo, por lo menos no tan directamente – dijo el chico de ojos miel mientras se acercaba a los labios de la chica – pero… - continuo sonriendo al ver como la chica había cerrado los ojos y se quejaba impaciente por su beso hasta q finalmente abrió los ojos y lo miro a la expectativa – sabes? me gustaría ver tu carta, puedo? Siempre me causo curiosidad si habías escrito de mi – le dijo el chico con su mejor sonrisa.

Este – la mona se sonrojo notoriamente – tu no quieres ver eso… beso, beso – dijo acercándosele al chico y robándole un beso, beso q se volvió muy pronto apasionado y profundo, largo e intenso.

Te amo – le susurro al odio.

Y yo a ti Remus, yo a ti – dijo posando por menos de un segundo los labios en los de el.

Y ahora dame la carta – dijo mientras la retenía en un abrazo gigante y la requisaba buscando el pergamino.

Finalmente haciéndole cosquillas la chica escapo muerta de la risa y le mostró la carta moviéndola de lado a lado, por lo q el intento cogerla en vano, así q la atrapo de nuevo y antes de poder quitársela, la chica se metió todo el pergamino a la boca frente al asombrado Lupin. Para luego terminar casi ahogada y tragar el papel como pudo.

Luego muertos de la risa y todavía en el suelo del salón, Remus intentaba hacerla confesar.

Dime q decía? – pedía con su mejor cara.

Nada, solo q estaba con el firme propósito de conquistarte… un poco loca… y pues, lo conseguí – decía sonriendo - Vamos de fiesta!!!

SI! – y la cargo momentáneamente mientras salían del salón y empezaban a caminar hacia la sala común – Cariño estoy viejo y no tengo nada resuelto –

Si, creo q estas peor q cuando entraste… ya en serio… lo resolveremos –

EMY! –

SI? –

Emy, Emy, Emy – siguió repitiendo Remus como un niño chiquito.

No sigas, creeré q lo puedes olvidar –

Eso nunca –


End file.
